1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a chip package. More particularly, the present invention relates to a chip package having electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding function.
2. Description of Related Art
In the manufacturing of integrated circuits, ultimate size of the package is an important issue. As the level of integration and functions of integrated circuits increase, the number of conductive leads required for connections with external circuitry is also increased. Furthermore, as the operating speed of chip goes higher, the amount of heat generated by the chip and electrical interference caused by external electromagnetic fields during operation can no longer be ignored. A typical high-density area array package is the ball grid array (BGA) type package. Nonetheless, the thermal dissipation and the EMI problems of the BGA type package or even other types of chip package are still unresolved, and need to be carefully considered in the design of a high-density area array package.